


Eyes Open

by officeriddler



Series: Asleep my love? Not dead my dove. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angry Simon, Angst, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Simon, M/M, Manipulative Shadowhunters, Raphael is so proud of his boyfriend, They get dragged so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officeriddler/pseuds/officeriddler
Summary: The shadowhunters finally get what's been coming to them. Simon puts an end to their manipulation of him and Raphael couldn't be prouder.Companion piece to I Owe It All To You (you should read that one first to understand this fic) written by request.





	Eyes Open

It goes without saying that Simon did not miss another Karaoke Night following the memorable events of ‘That one time Raphael sang,’ as it was dubbed by everyone who saw it. And a lot of people saw it. Lily, God bless her soul, had taken the time to rig up a camera in the club (diner) where Raphael couldn’t see. The video of the ‘Ice King’ singing to Simon spread faster across the downworld than a wildfire in July. Raphael was not impressed. 

Though the younger vampire never again missed karaoke, one day, a couple weeks after that fateful night, the shadowhunters had chosen to go looking for the boy, needing their on-call vampire once again. Big mistake. 

Never mind the fact that Raphael was furious with them and would gladly put them all in early graves. Never mind the army of angry vampires ready to fight if need be. No, the one they should be the most afraid of is the one they’ve been using for far too long. Even if he didn’t know it yet, Simon Lewis was going to end them, and Lily planned on filming every bit of it.

Clary Fray knocked on the Hotel’s door, a haughty smirk permanent on her face. Jace and Isabelle were right behind her, with equally smug and conceited expressions. They planned on getting Simon back with ease, confidently expecting him to come crawling back to the institute.

A young female vampire, Gloria, opened the door with a sickly sweet smile, careful not to step into the sunlight. “Can I help you?” she asked politely, not slamming the door in their faces because really, Simon needed and deserved to chew them out. Hopefully figuratively and literally.

The redhead flipped her hair and smiled right back. “We’re looking for Simon. You know, the one who used to be a daylighter, about ye high,” she gestured condescendingly. Gloria wanted to shove her hand into a blender set on puree. “Of course,” she answered, “right this way.” She led them into the lobby and pointed at the couch they didn’t deserve. “You can wait for him here.”

“We don’t have to wait long, do we?” Isabelle whined, “I want to get back to the institute before noon.”

Gloria could not actually comprehend their lack of consideration for vampires’ schedules. “You’ve come at a time when we are generally sleeping,” she explained, grinding her teeth, “as we are traditionally knockturnal. Lucky for you, I happened to be awake. Usually, no one would answer the door at this hour. Simon needs to wake up and put clothes on, so we might be a minute.” It took all of her strength to walk away and not scream at the rude nephilim. Besides, it was better that she woke Simon and Raphael as soon as possible.

However, that was not the first room she made her way to. She knocked twice on Lily’s door, bracing herself for the grumpiness she would have to face. There was some groaning and shuffling, but the older vampire eventually made it to the door. 

“You have 10 seconds,” said Lily in a low voice, an expression on her face that could make the most fearless of vampires speed away, stuttering apologies and praying to whatever God they believed in, “to tell me why you’re waking me up at this godforsaken hour before I hold you down and shave your eyebrows off.”

Gloria internally shuddered. This was quite the threat considering that her body was dead and had stopped growing. If her eyebrows were shaved off they weren’t coming back. She gulped nervously at the grumpy vampire. “The shadowhunters are here,” she explained, “you might want to get your camera if you’re as ready for revenge as I am.”

Lily nodded in understanding, frightening demeanor shifting in a matter of seconds. “I’ll be down there in thirty seconds. Go get Simon and Raphael. Actually, get the whole clan. This’ll be a show they won’t wanna miss.” 

Gloria smiled evilly in response. It was time for some justice.

That was what she told several angry vampires after she had run through the halls screaming like there was no tomorrow. Thankfully, they were all as upset with the children of the angel as she was, so her eyebrows stayed intact. 

Raphael woke up first. He blissfully looked at the younger vampire beside him, basking in the happiness and peace he felt. That peace was rather short-lived, though, as a certain someone was screaming bloody murder throughout the hotel. “Fucking vampires,” he thought vexingly. Simon stirred awake after that. 

“Wha?” he said, half-asleep and very confused, “Raphy, whas happenin’?”

At that exact moment, a very excited vampire named JJ bursted into the room. “THE SHADOWHUNTERS ARE HERE Y’ALL BETTER COME DOWN TO THE LOBBY QUICK!” he yelled excitedly. Anger flared inside Raphael, “They better not be here for Simon or I ask you God, to look away,” thought Raphael, “this will not be pretty.”

The older vampire turned his attention to the now fully awake one beside him. His insides felt twisted looking at the frown gracing his love’s face. “I can take care of them, if you’d like,” offered Raphael, willing to do anything for Simon right then and there.

The younger vampire shook his head, resolving something in his mind. “No,” he said, a new kind of certainty in his voice, “this has gone on for too long. I need to end it now.”

Raphael’s heart swelled at Simon’s brave and headstrong words and he couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud of the once passive vampire. “I’ll be right behind you the whole time,” he promised, because he knew how difficult it would be for him to confront his friends on such an important matter. The younger vampire nodded gratefully, taking his sweet time to get dressed to meet the unwanted visitors.

Simon Lewis did not run down the stairs to the lobby, nor did he rush to the couch where the nephilim were seated. He resolved to never come running to them again.

The was clan was already there. The vampires had comically squished together onto the available couches and loveseats, staying clear of the ones holding their enemies. Many of them even chose to sit on the floor, like expectant children waiting to be told a bedtime story. They were quiet as the couple waltzed coolly into the room like they were heroes in an action movie and an explosion happened to be going off behind them. Lily began recording the scene on her iPhone. It was no Kodak, but it was all she could find on the short notice.

Clary grinned at him from her spot on the couch. “Si, thank God you’re okay,” she said, oozing false worry. “We hadn’t heard from you in so long we thought something had happened to you. Anyway, we need you to join us on a mission tonight.” Raphael couldn’t help but feel offended for his boyfriend at how quickly she was to ask for his help. Scratch that, to tell him that he had to help.

“Yeah,” said Jace, “there are no other shadowhunters available, and it’s a pretty big job: twenty or so rogue vampires are terrorizing the east side of the city. You have to come wi-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Jace,” said Simon icily. He shoved his shaking hands into his jean pockets, barely masking how apprehensive he was. “I actually don’t HAVE to do anything. I am going to go back to bed, and you will not disturb my clan again.” He challenged, meeting the blond shadowhunter’s eyes in defiance.

Jace, taken aback by Simon’s boldness, stood up from his spot next to Clary to match his height. “You know how prejudice the clave is right?” he said, starting on the persuasion that always worked on the passive vampire. “They’ll probably find some way to blame it on your clan. Most of the heat will go to Raphael too. But if you fight with us, they’ll have no way to use you guys as scapegoats.”

Simon held his ground and stood up to Jace for the second time ever, “Let me make something clear,” he began, authority in his voice. “I will never, ever let shadowhunters use me again.” Lily squealed excitedly somewhere in the background, knowing the confrontation was coming to a climax. “You’ve come after me,” he continued, despise soaking every word he said. “My boyfriend,” Raphael looked at Clary and Izzy smugly. “And my family for the last time.” Simon took a deep breath and looked into his former best friend’s eyes. There was no stopping him now.

“Why is it that you only ever call when you need something from me?” he asked, hurt seeping its way into his voice. “You were never really worried about me, you were worried that your little soldier wouldn’t be there for you to command anymore. When did you stop caring about me?” he questioned, voice breaking along with the hearts of every vampire in the room. He took another shaky breath, ignoring the blockage in his throat. “When did you stop being my best friend?” he wondered, finally asking the question that had been circling his mind for weeks.

“Simon-” Clary began.

“No,” he cut her off, fighting off an answer he was sure would only tear him apart. “Don’t. I don’t want excuses. You were right, when you thought something had happened to me, because something did happen.” He looked Jace dead in the eye, the golden boy almost feeling scared by the look Simon was giving him. Almost.

“Oh yeah? And what was that?” he asked cockily, smirk never swaying from his lips.

Simon looked at Jace’s smirk and thought of every time they used him, every time they played games with their little toy soldier, every time they made him feel stupid, and every time he sought validation from them because at least he when they called he felt undeniably needed, even with the ever-growing hole inside him. He thought of this, and coldly spoke the five words that would ring tirelessly inside the heads of the shadowhunters for the next few nights to come.

“I woke the fuck up.”

The shadowhunters were silent and onlookers were shocked. Well, not all of the onlookers. Raphael couldn’t have been less surprised. “That’s my boyfriend,” he thought proudly, “don’t fuck with him.”

Simon was quite happy with the priceless looks on the shadowhunter’s faces, wanting to keep them that way for a little bit longer.

“Now get out,” he added, “and never come looking for a toy soldier again.”

Jace was the first one out the door, Clary taking a little bit longer to understand the gravity of Simon’s words.

“Simon, wait,” she cried desperately, “You can’t do this-”

Izzy had the decency to tug on her friend’s arm and drag her towards the open door. “C’mon Clary, it’s over. Let’s go.”

Clary gave one last pitifully hopeless glance at Simon, as if it would change his mind. When it didn’t she left, head held as high as it was when she came.

The clan cheered when the unwanted visitors finally left, and congratulated their baby on a successful dragging. Lily sent the video to every downworlder she knew, wanting the humiliation of the nephilim to be seen by everyone they had ever wronged. This would be a message to shadowhunters everywhere to stop making downworlders do their bidding, because their kingdom had been compliant for too long.

Raphael kissed Simon’s forehead a familiar eternal smile on his face. “Why’re you smiling this time?” asked the younger vampire, a grin playing on his lips.

“Because, mi amore,” said Raphael, looking into the younger’s eyes lovingly. “You finally chose yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> A resolution.


End file.
